gaiaitemfandomcom-20200215-history
Enchanted Book
|evolution_span = April 10, 2008 - October 24, 2008|gaia_cash = 499|container = 11th Gen: EI Bundle #5}} Description "There's something magical about this book. You open it and see an illustration of a young servant by the hearth, but the text seems to move and change before your eyes." Positions * Enchanted Book * Enchanted Book (Original Pose 1) * Enchanted Book (sparkles) * Enchanted Book (rats) * Enchanted Book (enchanted rat) * Enchanted Book (enchanted birds) * Enchanted Book (birds) * Enchanted Book (magical swirls) * Enchanted Book (rat) * Enchanted Book (rat on my head) * Enchanted Book (rat in my arms) * Enchanted Book (rat peeking) * Enchanted Book (pages taking form) * Enchanted Book (wicked stepmother) * Enchanted Book (enchanted broom) * Enchanted Book (broom) * Enchanted Book (enchanted mop) * Enchanted Book (mop) * Enchanted Book (clumsy servant) * Enchanted Book (servant dress) * Enchanted Book (lucy the cat) * Enchanted Book (book dematerialize) * Enchanted Book (birds at work) * Enchanted Book (enchanted drape) * Enchanted Book (birds wrapping) * Enchanted Book (enchanted wrap) * Enchanted Book (rats at work) * Enchanted Book (lots of rats) * Enchanted Book (more rats!) * Enchanted Book (OH SH--!) * Enchanted Book (enchanted swirl) * Enchanted Book (underskirt) * Enchanted Book (white capelet) * Enchanted Book (pink capelet) * Enchanted Book (rosey headdress) * Enchanted Book (cheesey pink dress) * Enchanted Book (bird helpers) * Enchanted Book (wicked sisters) * Enchanted Book (purple gown) * Enchanted Book (red gown) * Enchanted Book (black underskirt) * Enchanted Book (torn gown) * Enchanted Book (fairy swirl) * Enchanted Book (maiden's tears) * Enchanted Book (golden pumpkin) * Enchanted Book (Fairy Godmother) * Enchanted Book (Sparkling Fairy Godmother) * Enchanted Book (Enchanted Wand) * Enchanted Book (Enchanted Pumpkin) * Enchanted Book (Silk Cloak) * Enchanted Book (Silk Hood) * Enchanted Book (Hooded Silk Cloak) * Enchanted Book (Glass and Gold Slippers) * Enchanted Book (Crystal Tiara) * Enchanted Book (Gold and Silver Pumpkin Gown) * Enchanted Book (Enchanted Castle Silhouette) * Enchanted Book (Elegant Horse) * Enchanted Book (Coachman's Coat) * Enchanted Book (Majestic Prince's Red Coat) * Enchanted Book (Majestic Prince's Blue Coat) * Enchanted Book (Prince Charming) * Enchanted Book (Prince with Slipper) * Enchanted Book (The One Glass Slipper) * Enchanted Book (Slipper on Velvet Pillow) * Enchanted Book (Majestic White Cape) * Enchanted Book (Majestic Black Cape) * Enchanted Book (Short magical swirling hair) * Enchanted Book (Long magical swirling hair) * Enchanted Book (Magical swirling scarf) * Enchanted Book (Toes cut off) * Enchanted Book (Palace Day) * Enchanted Book (Palace Night) * Enchanted Book (Cinderella's Bridal Gown) * Enchanted Book (Cinderella kiss) * Enchanted Book (Cinderella bride) * Enchanted Book (wicked sisters 2) * Enchanted Book (Bridal Rose clips) Related Items Alchemy * Formula 6: Enchanted Book Theme * SDPlus #092 Enchanted Duo External Links *1st Gen Marketplace Listing *2nd Gen Marketplace Listing *3rd Gen Marketplace Listing *4th Gen Marketplace Listing *5th Gen Marketplace Listing *6th Gen Marketplace Listing *7th Gen Marketplace Listing *8th Gen Marketplace Listing *9th Gen Marketplace Listing *10th Gen Marketplace Listing *11th Gen Marketplace Listing *Alchemized Marketplace Listing Category:Evolving Item Category:Cash Shop Retired Category:Unisex Category:Human Category:Items Category:Book Category:Pet Category:On My Head Category:Companion Category:Wig Category:Dress Category:Skirt Category:Cloak Category:Headband Category:Staff Category:Hood Category:Crown Category:Background Category:Coat Category:Scarf Category:Hair Clip